Stalker
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Shikamaru começa a se questionar sobre o amor e sobre uma certa garota de olhos perolados. Presente para jessica-semnadaprafaze123, minha amiga secreta do grupo de fanfic do Facebook. ShikaHina.


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem usado me pertence. As imagens usadas para inspiração foram retiradas do DA do Moreinc. Aconselho a darem uma olhada no trabalho dele!

**N/A:** E quando o sorteio foi feito lá estava minha resposta, minha alegria, meu sorriso. Fiquei tão feliz por ter tirado essa pessoa, porque é uma pessoa tão importante para mim, tão minha amiga, tão carinhosa, tão FOFOLENTA. Que eu só quero apertar, colocar num pote, fazer furinhos na tampa e colocar na prateleira e sempre dar todo o meu amor, porque essa pessoa merece.

Sim, sim senhorita Jéssica! EU tirei você! Não é mágico! *-*

Fiquei tão feliz em poder te dar esse presente e espero que ele esteja do seu agrado. Te amo demais minha irmãzinha. Grandes beijos e divirta-se!

*Abraça, aperta, agarra e não solta*

**ShikaHina.**

**-x-**

**Stalker**

_Amor._

_Um sentimento que eu nunca entendi, muito problemático._

_Quando criança tudo o que sabia sobre o amor era o amor que os meus pais me davam e aquele que as meninas demonstravam por aquele garoto com cabelo de bunda de pato. Um mais problemático e complicado quanto o outro._

_Não que eu esteja dizendo que não sei o que é o amor, ou que não consiga amar alguém, apenas... Nunca encontrei alguém que realmente merecesse todo o trabalho que amar é._

-x-

As garotas, quando eu era pequeno, só possuíam olhos para Sasuke, o que me deixava de certo modo aliviado. Não queria, nem em um milhão de anos, ser o alvo daquela perseguição toda. E, pra ser honesto, nenhuma garota chamava a atenção de verdade.

Isso é... Até aquele fatídico dia em que meu time voltara mais cedo de uma missão e buscava a paz do meu lugar favorito para observar as nuvens e _ela_ estava ali. No _meu_ lugar.

Seus olhos branco-perolados estavam fixos no time sete e logo imaginei ser mais uma das fãs do último Uchiha, mas logo percebi que acompanhava os movimentos de um outro ninja.

- Não deveria estar treinando, Hinata?

Minha voz com certeza a assustou, porque a garota ficou vermelha como um tomate e quase desmaiou. Cocei a cabeça preguiçosamente enquanto esperava que ela se recuperasse, me sentando ao seu lado e levantando meu olhar para as nuvens.

- M-m-m-m-m-m-m...

Isso poderia demorar um pouco, havia me esquecido completamente da incapacidade da garota de falar com outras pessoas que não seus companheiros de equipe. Imagino que minha aproximação também não tenha feito um bom trabalho em ajuda-la a ficar calma.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata, não vou brigar com você se estiver cabulando aula. É muito problemático.

E com um pequeno sorriso a garota suspirou e voltou a bater seus dedos indicadores, olhando para o chão à nossa frente.

- M-m-meu time acabou de v-voltar de uma m-m-missão. N-não temos mais t-treinos por hoje.

O silêncio nos envolveu e me permiti continuar observando os olhos da garota à minha frente. Enquanto suas pérolas permaneciam acompanhando os movimentos do time sete, meus olhos logo se desviaram para o objeto de sua observação. Uzumaki Naruto, o único ninja que ninguém nunca prestara muita atenção, ironicamente tinha a atenção da outra ninja que não recebia atenção.

Balancei a cabeça e levantei meus olhos para o céu, as nuvens estavam lá, prontas para serem analisadas em seus caminhos invisíveis.

-x-

_Não éramos amigos. Não de verdade._

_A primeira frase que trocamos – ou melhor, que troquei – foi um "quem é você" de forma direta, sem rodeios, sem motivos. Curioso._

_Chouji, meu amigo antes de entrar para a Academia Ninja, perseguia o tal Naruto que roubara seus salgadinhos. Quando me levantei para voltar para a sala lá estava a jovem Hyuuga, atrás de uma árvore, observando a perseguição._

_- Quem é você?_

_Sabia que era uma Hyuuga, seus olhos perolados traíram sua família, mas nunca a havia visto antes. Não que fosse algo realmente difícil, os Hyuuga não eram conhecidos pela sua capacidade de entrosamento com o resto da vila. Sem receber uma resposta a garota correra para o prédio, sentando-se entre Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino._

_Manteve seu olhar baixo pelo resto do recreio e apenas durante a chamada que tive minha dúvida sanada._

-x-

Permaneci observando as nuvens, ou achava que estava observando as nuvens, logo meus olhos estavam postos nos pequenos ombros da morena, seguindo o brilho de seu cabelo, o subir e descer de suas respirações. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de suspirar audivelmente.

Problemático. Como pode uma garota conseguir desviar tanto a minha atenção assim?

As pérolas logo fizeram contato com meus olhos e a garota começou a brincar com seus dedos.

- De-desculpe, Shikamaru-san...

Arqueei minha sobrancelha, uma pergunta silenciosa para o que diabos ela se desculpava. Sem conseguir me encarar, continuou brincando com seus dedos, um rubor surgindo em seu rosto.

- Estou o inc-comodando, não é? A-afinal... Este é-é o seu lugar para ve-ver as n-nuvens...

Foi a primeira vez que alguém mencionou o _meu_ lugar de ver as nuvens. Senti quando um vinco se formou entre minhas sobrancelhas quando a pequena Hyuuga se levantou, fez uma reverência e foi embora. Não consegui dizer nada.

Voltei meu olhar para as nuvens, mas minha mente não estava disposta a se perder na imensidão branca, ao menos não _naquela_ imensidão branca. Voltei a suspirar, levantei-me, coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e comecei o curto longo caminho para casa.

Encontrara um quebra-cabeça interessante hoje.

-x-

_Passei a observá-la, assumo._

_E não, sem piadinhas com meu sensei, por favor._

_A verdade é que... Desde aquele dia, quando pequenos e ela se mostrou conhecedora de uma pequena mania minha, não consegui deixar de pensar o quanto ela saberia. Não sobre mim, mas sobre todos._

_E depois de algum tempo observando seu dia a dia pude perceber algumas coisas._

_Hyuuga Hinata não morria de amores por Uchiha Sasuke, mas sim por Uzumaki Naruto._

_Ela não conseguia conversar sem gaguejar com ninguém que não fosse seus dois companheiros de equipe, Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino, ou sua sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai._

_Seu primo Hyuuga Neji a desprezava._

_Ninguém se importava em conversar com ela. Além dos supracitados companheiros e amigos._

_Hinata era uma garota afável, amigável e divertida, mas mesmo assim o resto dos estudantes da Academia parecia que nem a viam. E esse era um fato que eu não conseguia entender._

_Um dia Ino havia me dito que ela era simplesmente uma garota comum, mas não concordo, há algo em Hinata que não consigo encontrar em nenhuma outra pessoa, nem mesmo em Chouji ou Asuma._

_E, é claro, que aí está a explicação do motivo da garota ser tão observadora. Por não ter tantas pessoas ao seu redor passou a observar os outros. Ela consegue saber os pequenos detalhes de cada um, mesmo que os outros não percebam._

_Ela é única._

-x-

Ser o único chuunin graduado era mais problemático do que qualquer outra coisa. A dificuldade das missões aumentaram e deixei de fazê-las exclusivamente com meu time, porque agora era um chuunin.

Claro que Ino não se cansava de gritar isso sempre que nos encontrávamos, e até mesmo Chouji aparentava estar desgostoso com o pouco tempo que passamos juntos, mas sempre nos encontrávamos para treinar ou para fazer missões ou para comer em nosso restaurante favorito com Asuma.

É claro que eu sinto falta de passar mais tempo com meus amigos, não somos o Ino-Shika-Chou quando não estamos juntos, mas o que realmente sentia falta, além dos longos momentos de paz observando as nuvens, era observar meu novo passatempo.

Com as novas missões de chuunin e os integrantes do Rookie 9 que se preparavam para o próximo Exame Chuunin, além de terem suas próprias missões, não haviam muitas oportunidades para nos encontrarmos, ou, como gostava de colocar, para analisar meu novo quebra-cabeças.

Soltei um suspiro ao levantar os olhos para as nuvens. Com o time 8 fora em missão e seu antigo time treinando para o Exame, não havia nada que poderia fazer além de observar as nuvens brancas – _como seus olhos_ – ou jogar algumas partidas de shogi contra si mesmo, e sabia que não seria um bom adversário com a mente tão dispersa assim.

Observaria as nuvens até seu retorno.

-x-

_Dois anos e meio se passaram como um sonho._

_E não, não foi porque passei a maior parte do tempo dormindo – não que eu realmente não quisesse._

_O sonho se trata por parte da aquisição de meus amigos. Todos os integrantes do Rookie 9, exceto Naruto e Sasuke, formaram-se chuunins logo no segundo Exame, juntamente com o time Gai. Neji até mesmo chegou ao posto de jounin, muito problemático para mim._

_Muito se falava sobre Sunagakure, afinal os irmãos Sabaku conseguiram um grande feito. Em dois anos e meio Kankurou e Temari se formaram jounins e Gaara era o mais novo Kazekage. Quando sua posse foi divulgada todos se perguntaram se Naruto já saberia e qual seria sua reação em saber que seu amigo se tornou Kage antes dele._

_Pouco me importava com o que eles falavam ou supunham que Naruto faria, era simples, óbvio e tolo, ele iria gritar por ser o rapaz problemático que era._

_Não era a primeira vez que me perguntava o que teria chamado a sua atenção para se interessar por ele._

_Claro, ele era um rapaz extrovertido, animado, incansável e que nunca desistiria de seus amigos ou de suas promessas. Mas ele também era burro, barulhento e incapaz de perceber o que as pessoas ao redor dele pensavam ou sentiam, a não ser que fossem gritadas ou esfregadas na cara dele._

_E você não é uma pessoa que grita ou esfrega algo na cara dos outros._

_Você prefere a solidão do balanço em frente à Academia, por ser ali que o loiro sempre ficava quando éramos novos. Prefere estar entre amigos sorrindo em silêncio enquanto eles falam por você, concordando ou discordando delicadamente, sem nunca ferir os sentimentos de ninguém._

_Suspiro ao balançar a cabeça e dar as costas para o balanço ocupado. Preciso tirar você da cabeça._

-x-

Akatsuki.

Não era um nome que trazia boa fama consigo. Seus integrantes procuravam capturar os bijuus, independentemente da morte dos jinchuuriki. Isso foi comprovado quando Gaara foi capturado e o Ichibi no Shukaku foi retirado de seu corpo, causando sua morte.

A comoção que essa informação poderia ter causado...

É claro que eram poucos que tinham conhecimento dela, mas com o retorno de Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji e Tenten para Konohagakure _todos_ os integrantes do Rookie 9, de alguma forma, ficaram sabendo de sua morte e ressureição.

Sem querer apontar dedos, mas ninguém realmente esperava que algo deste tamanho permanecesse em segredo depois de uma missão em que Naruto, Lee e Sakura foram, não é?

Independentemente de quem tenha sido o indivíduo a espalhar a notícia, sua repercussão foi imediata. Seu treinamento se intensificou, sua preocupação aumentou e todos os seus pensamentos permaneceram voltados em proteger aquele que lhe era mais caro.

Não entendia de onde vinha essa pontada em meu peito.

-x-

_Era um fracasso._

_Essa era a verdade. Não mudei nada desde meus 12 anos, ainda sou um pirralho mimado e prepotente._

_Fora minha culpa._

_E nem mesmo a doce vingança sobre Hidan e Kakuzu iria mudar esse fato._

_Prometi a meu mestre e a Kurenai que treinarei a próxima geração de ninjas, mas a única pergunta que cruza minha mente é o que poderei ensiná-los sendo o fracasso que sou._

_Kotetsu e Izumo até tentaram me animar, e mesmo Ino e Chouji, mas a realidade de minha incompetência e ingenuidade durante nossa primeira luta me impedia de me perdoar._

_Sorria, quando era necessário sorrir, conversava, quando era necessário conversar, porém apenas queria tragar meu cigarro e me manter afastado, recluso._

_A fumaça se perdia no céu de Konoha quando escutei passos se aproximando da clareira onde me encontrava. De certo era Ino ou Chouji cansados de me procurar nos outros locais em que geralmente fico. Solto a fumaça lentamente enquanto me preparo mentalmente para a discussão que se seguiria._

_Quando os passos se aproximaram, mas nenhum outro som se fez presente, fui obrigado a abrir os olhos e encarar quem quer que fosse que me encontrara. Definitivamente não seria um de meus companheiros, eles são barulhentos demais para seu próprio bem._

_Deparei-me com suas pérolas a me observar antes que um leve rubor tomasse sua face e as desviasse para as nuvens, que antes observava._

_- Como me encontrou?_

_Antes que a garota respondesse, porém, lembrei quem ela era e balancei a cabeça, voltando a tragar o cigarro._

_- Não, não responda. Byakugan, é claro._

_Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e o silêncio nos envolveu. Não queria perguntar o motivo para ela ter me procurado, afinal, não éramos realmente amigos. Provavelmente Kurenai queria conversar sobre algo. Solto a fumaça em um suspiro. Por que as pessoas simplesmente não entendem quando queremos ficar sozinhos?_

_- Shi-shikamaru-san..._

_Volto meu olhar para a morena, apenas para encontra-la me encarando com um leve rubor em suas bochechas._

_- Não... deveria ficar t-tanto temp-po sozinho._

_Permaneci em silêncio sem conseguir compreender suas palavras._

_- F-faz t-tempo que não part-ticipa das reuniões do Konoha 11... S-s-s-s-sent-timos a sua fa-falta..._

_O leve rubor em seu rosto se intensifica e ela desvia os olhos para o céu novamente. O silêncio voltou a nos envolver e, quando percebi que ela não iria embora, apenas suspirei e acendi outro cigarro. Ao que ela, ao contrário de Ino que já estaria arrancando o cigarro de minha boca e gritando que deveria parar, respondeu com um sorriso._

_- E-essa era a marca favorita do Asuma-sensei, não é?_

_Fiquei sem reação, sentindo o cigarro se queimar lentamente até se apagar. Como ela sabia? A garota levantou os olhos para o céu pela terceira vez e continuou com sua voz calma._

_- T-tenho certeza q-que ele está m-muito orgulhoso de você, Shikamaru-san._

_Ainda não sei dizer quando as lágrimas começaram a cair, mas me lembro que ela permaneceu ao meu lado até o momento em que elas pararam._

-x-

Parecia que a Akatsuki tinha problemas com mestres. Primeiro Asuma, depois Jiraiya.

Não havia tempo para chorar _essa_ morte. Sabia que Naruto sofria, mas o ataque era iminente e ainda tínhamos que decifrar a última mensagem do mestre dos sapos.

Não havia nem tempo para me preocupar em saber como ela estaria ao vê-lo em tal estado de depressão.

Conseguir convencê-lo de que a mensagem deixada pelo Ero-Sennin havia sido deixada para ele foi fácil, e com a ajuda do outro ero-nin de Konoha, foi até simples conseguir desvendar o código da mensagem.

"_O verdadeiro não está com eles."_

Uma frase simples, porém que não fazia sentido. Ao menos não até o momento em que Pain chegou a Konoha.

Era quase inconcebível ver a quantidade de corpos que o rapaz conseguia controlar, mas lá estava o verdadeiro significado da mensagem de Jiraiya. O corpo verdadeiro não estava junto com aqueles que nos atacavam.

É claro que o poder de Pain, o líder da Akatsuki, não poderia ser menos que divino. Em questão de segundos destruiu a vila e matou vários ninjas. Não havia tempo para pensar em mais ninguém além de si mesmo, não havia nada o que se fazer além de tentar nos manter vivos.

E quando menos esperamos, Naruto surge na batalha e começa a lutar com o assassino de seu mestre. A batalha não era justa, quase não era uma batalha, Pain capturara o Uzumaki e aparentava estar pronto para mata-lo.

Quando tudo parecia perdido, eis que surge _ela_. A herdeira Hyuuga se interpõe na luta e em alto e bom tom declara para os quatro ventos o seu amor pelo loiro.

Meu coração se apertou por um momento quando Pain a atacou, mas Naruto se ergueu e voltou à luta. O loiro liberava cauda após cauda da Kyuubi, um movimento arriscado não somente para ele, mas para toda a vila, provavelmente o rapaz já não estava pensando. Sei que eu mesmo não conseguiria raciocinar depois _daquela_ cena.

Tsunade reuniu os ninjas que conseguiu e nos juntamos para bolar os próximos passos e não havia mais tempo para analisar a batalha de Naruto.

Precisávamos encontrar o verdadeiro corpo de Pain e ainda dar cabo dos outros corpos.

E ainda diziam que a vida de chuunin era fácil. Problemático.

Com um último olhar para o campo de batalha onde Tsunade e Sakura já cuidavam de Hinata, segui para a batalha novamente.

-x-

_A luta contra Pain fora... Confusa._

_Em um momento estávamos cercados pelos destroços da vila, corpos de ninjas, sangue empapando o chão, no outro... Tudo de volta a normalidade, como se Pain e a Akatsuki nunca tivessem se aproximado de Konohagakure._

_Problemático._

_Pain realmente poderia ser chamado de Deus._

_Não que eu esteja reclamando! Só de não termos de cuidar dos sobreviventes do ataque, mas ele não podia ter deixado a vila como encontrou?_

_Já quase sou grato ao psicopata. _Quase.

_Se existe uma coisa que não conseguirei esquecer é a cena do ataque a Hinata._

_Após a luta – ou falta de luta –, entre Naruto e Pain e o retorno dos habitantes de Konoha ao normal, a morena se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. Tanto pelos encontros na casa de Kurenai, quanto para jogarmos shogi._

_Tenho minhas teorias acerca dos motivos pelo qual ela passa tanto tempo jogando shogi comigo, mas não conseguiria dizer não para aqueles olhos – não quando ela realmente precisava de um lugar para se esconder sabendo que não seria julgada ou esperariam uma explicação._

_O silêncio era nosso cúmplice na maior parte de nossos encontros, confortável, mas ali, nos envolvendo. Já jogávamos há algum tempo, a Hyuuga não era uma má jogadora, e já havia percebido que seu método de jogo consistia basicamente em montar armadilhas e impedir que suas peças fossem capturadas._

_Era interessante vê-la jogando, se concentrava tanto nas peças e nas possíveis jogadas que parecia que só existia ela e o tabuleiro, me sentia até um pouco enciumado. A forma como ela tocava os lábios com o indicador enquanto analisava seus movimentos era fofo._

_- Shikamaru-san..?_

_Pisquei os olhos e encarei as pérolas à minha frente, a morena indicava o tabuleiro de uma forma acanhada._

_- É a sua vez._

_Ignorei a queimação em meu rosto e o olhar inquisidor da garota, observei o tabuleiro e para ganhar tempo resolvi fazer um comentário._

_- Yamato e Kakashi partiram para Tetsu no Kuni._

_Apenas essa pequena informação já causou uma grande mudança em minha companheira de jogo, sua postura tornou-se mais rígida e seus olhos não fizeram mais contato com os meus. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, agora incômodo, sua voz surgiu como um sussurro._

_- ... eu sei..._

_O silêncio que nos acompanhou por mais algumas jogadas foi tão ensurdecedor que não consegui pensar em mais nada para dizer._

_- Desculpe-me._

_Creio que o choque foi tão grande que ela – literalmente – perdeu noção do que faria no jogo, suas pérolas encarava meus olhos de tal forma que quase desviei o olhar. Quase._

_- Não deveria ter dito nada._

_Ela pousou sua peça antes de balançar a cabeça._

_- Não é culpa sua._

_Continuamos o jogo em silêncio. A partida acirrada se encerrou comigo vencendo por muito pouco. Tenho minhas dúvidas se os jogos continuarão tão fáceis assim com a quantidade de treino que ela está tendo._

_Ela sorria enquanto bebericava o chá que minha mãe havia trazido há pouco tempo e eu guardava o tabuleiro. Parecia sempre em paz quando bebia seu chá e observava a natureza, ainda que pouca._

_- Ne, Shikamaru-san..._

_Sentei-me ao seu lado, observando as nuvens e sentindo o aroma do chá verde._

_- Obrigada..._

_Lancei um olhar de canto e vi que ela ainda sorria enquanto observava seu chá. Dei de ombros e me deitei para poder melhor observar as nuvens, e também poder observar seus movimentos._

_Quando ela terminou o chá, pousou seu copo, se levantou e fez uma pequena reverência._

_- Até a próxima, Shikamaru-...kun..._

_E com um leve rubor no rosto ela se afastou sem ver o sorriso que se espalhava por meu rosto._

-x-

A reunião dos Cinco Kages se encerrou com uma nova perspectiva na vida de todo o universo que conhecemos. As cinco nações se uniram e, sob o novo símbolo Shinobi, iriam para a guerra juntamente com os Samurai contra Tobi e o que restou da Akatsuki.

Os ninjas das cinco nações foram reunidos e selecionados de acordo com suas especialidades em cinco divisões, cada divisão contando com um comandante e, como se não fosse nem um pouco problemático, eu era o segundo em comando do quarto batalhão, pois Gaara, nosso comandante, era também o comandante geral dos cinco batalhões.

Para conter as inúmeras rixas que surgiam nos batalhões pela presença de tantos ninjas que até então se consideravam inimigos, Gaara fez um discurso contando um pouco de sua história como jinchuuriki e como foi salvo por Naruto. Depois de todo o seu longo discurso não havia mais ninjas de Konoha, de Kumo, de Suna, de Kiri ou de Iwa, éramos todos shinobis unidos contra um mesmo inimigo, para um mesmo objetivo.

A batalha começou com lutas contra ninjas brancos, os tais de Zetsu. Não eram lutas particularmente difíceis, até que percebemos que esses ninjas conseguiam se transformar em qualquer ninja que ele tocasse.

Para piorar a situação, como se não bastasse os Zetsus brancos, Kabuto também trouxe consigo a técnica mais doentia de ninjutsu existente, a Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei e trouxe consigo vários ninjas com quem lutamos e crescemos de volta a vida e sob seu controle.

Minha primeira luta de verdade se deu contra Asuma-sensei e contei com meus amigos Ino e Chouji para conseguirmos lacrá-lo. A luta foi realmente complicada, não apenas por todos os sentimentos que ver Asuma novamente poderia reviver em nossos corações, mas pelo fato de que, afora seus movimentos, sua fala, emoção, conhecimento... Era nosso sensei contra quem lutávamos.

Não havia muito o que fazer, apenas continuar a lutar, perseverar e esperar que conseguíssemos frustrar os planos de Kabuto e Tobi. Cada shinobi precisava encontrar dentro de si sua fonte de força, seu incentivo para continuar a lutar.

Eu havia encontrado o meu.

-x-

_Já havia alguns dias que Hinata não aparecia em casa._

_Não sei se no Complexo Hyuuga, estava falando da minha casa. Não sou stalker._

_Ela treinava regularmente com seu time, ajudava na reconstrução de Konoha e até mesmo continuava com suas missões, mas... quando estava na vila, não ia mais em casa._

_Não que eu quisesse que ela fosse lá em casa... Minha mãe já começara a fazer seus comentários ácidos de como a garota era maravilhosa, como se eu não soubesse. Mas isso também não significa que não quisesse sua presença por lá._

_Havia me acostumado com sua calma presença ao meu lado, aos jogos de shogi e aos momentos de contemplação em que podíamos aproveitar a companhia um do outro em silêncio._

_É claro que isso só poderia ser caracterizado como saudade._

_Acendi um cigarro enquanto procurava algo para comer na cozinha, senti algo fora da janela e me voltei para olhar, não encontrando nada, mas poderia jurar que a janela fora aberta um pouco._

_Balancei a cabeça e continuei a preparar minha comida, soltando densas baforadas do cigarro. Poderia não ser nada, mas algo começou a se delinear em minha mente e não resisti em dar uma sondada nos arredores com o auxílio do Kage Mane no Jutsu. Enquanto preparava meu ramen instantâneo – como Naruto iria me irritar se soubesse disso – casualmente fiz os selos necessários para o jutsu e lancei uma sombra para a janela aberta._

_Não esperava encontrar nada, então me surpreendi quando escutei um leve som de algo caindo no chão e quando me aproximei da janela não havia nada além de um tronco. Dei um meio sorriso depois de terminar de abrir a janela e encerrar o jutsu._

_Alguém se dera ao trabalho de ir até minha casa e abrir minha janela, mas não ficara para o jantar._

_No dia seguinte recebemos o chamado de Tsunade-sama para fazermos parte do batalhão Shinobi. Antes de sairmos de Konoha, porém, uma certa garota de cabelos índigos se aproximou de mim para conversarmos._

_Caminhei com ela até o balanço em frente à Academia - há certas coisas que nem mesmo a guerra pode destruir – e enquanto ela se sentava, escorei-me na árvore esperando para ouvir suas palavras._

_- Shikamaru-kun... Eu..._

_Ela estava visivelmente acanhada, sorri ao acender meu cigarro com o isqueiro de Asuma e tragar longamente._

_- Você poderia ter entrado._

_Primeiro veio o choque, ficando sem reação, logo seguido pela vergonha com um forte tom de vermelho se espalhando por suas bochechas, e depois a negação._

_- M-mas e-eu nã-não fui à sua c-casa ont-tem...!_

_Sorri e me segurei para não rir, depois de tanto tempo convivendo com uma Hinata que não gaguejava era quase cômico ver seu retorno. Quase._

_- Quem mais abriria a janela enquanto eu fumava? Você é uma das únicas pessoas que sabe que minha mãe odeia que eu fume em casa._

_O rubor da garota piorou e ela brincava com seus dedos como há anos não brincava. Voltei a tragar e a levantar meus olhos para as nuvens._

_- É-é-é que s-se Yo-yoshino-s-san t-te p-peg-gasse fu-fum-mando l-lá d-de n-novo e-ela t-t-te m-mat-tava! E-e..._

_E não consegui mais me segurar. Hinata era simplesmente muito fofa. Não me importavam os motivos pelos quais ela fora à minha casa, o que – realmente – importava era que ela havia ido. Sem ligar para o que aconteceria comecei a rir da extrema fofura da portadora do Byakugan._

_- P-pare de rir!_

_A cada frase gaguejada com aquele rosto rosado e as sobrancelhas franzidas por estar começando a ficar nervosa... Simplesmente me compelia a rir mais. Logo estava dobrado sobre minhas pernas, ajoelhado na frente dela e gargalhando como há tempos não fazia._

_É claro que isso me custou um bico – deixando-a ainda mais fofa – e alguns pontos de chakra fechados. Mas como valeu a pena._

_Quando finalmente me recompus, mais devido à dor dos pontos de chakra fechados do que pelos apelos da garota, consegui encarar seus orbes, que diga-se de passagem ainda exprimiam sua pseudo-raiva por eu ter rido dela, e dizer com todas as letras._

_- Senti sua falta._

_O que mais gosto na Hyuuga é que suas emoções são bem fiéis. Seu rosto conseguiu variar de um pálido doentio para um vermelho tomate em questões de segundos antes que ela balbuciasse algumas sílabas desconexas e desmaiasse quase caindo do balanço. Consegui segurá-la apenas porque estava ajoelhado à sua frente e não consegui suprimir um sorriso._

_- Problemática._

-x-

_Amor._

_Realmente é um sentimento problemático e não sei se algum dia vou entendê-lo realmente._

_Mas..._

_Por enquanto o quebra-cabeças tem sido bastante divertido._

-x-

**N/A:** I did it!

Nem estou acreditando, mas eu realmente acabei!

Espero que você tenha gostado Jess-chan! Foi de coração!

Te amooooooo!


End file.
